


Remembering the Past

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he just gets caught up in the memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Also December 2010, because also for [adventdrabbles](http:adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com)' Day 01: Mistletoe.

It was Christmas Eve, and he should've been out celebrating. Had even been invited to a few different parties. Instead, he was sitting in his apartment, his laptop on and the browser playing YouTube videos of Adam's concerts, and twirling an old, dried piece of mistletoe in his fingers.

He remembered how Adam had laughed at the people hawking fresh mistletoe, not seeing the point. He remembered how, the next day, Adam had showed up with a slightly battered sprig in hand, a sequined red bow tied to it, and had held it over their heads while they shared a few giggly kisses. 

He remembered how Adam had always taken the time to make stupid little gestures like that, just because they made him happy.

He set the mistletoe down carefully, sighing softly. He also remembered how he'd told himself he wouldn't think about might-have-beens.

Sometimes, Brad couldn't help himself.


End file.
